Turntables
by Lovesofantastic
Summary: Didn't think of a summary lol. It just came to me after those bullshit ass scenes from Jarly popped up on my TL. But basically Drew's back and he hears all of that convo, and the last thing he will let happen is Jason raising his kids while the love of his life rots in prison. Eh, just read it. Disclaimer: this isn't a Jason friendly story. And just a heads up it's only a Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Forgive any errors, and happy reading. I am currently working on the next chapters to my other stories, I've been having a little writers block but I promise, that they will get done.**

**Part One.**

_Sonny's house- A week before thanksgiving…_

The more he listened to their conversation the angrier he became. Their hypocrisy was astounding to him, well to be honest the entirety of everything that has happened since he left was astounding to him. Everything from the love of his life being in prison to his adopted brother walking around town as a knock off version of him made him feel like he was in the twilight zone. He didn't know what the fuck he had entered into when he came back. It had only been two months since his plane crashed, nobody knew it but he had staged the whole thing, he knew that Peter and Shiloh were after him so he did what he thought was necessary. After that he kept tabs on his family from afar while he secretly worked with Andre, the WSB and a team of doctors to get his memories back without losing his current life.

The procedure worked but he needed time to recover from the overload of information like the fact that he grew up as Jason Quartermaine due to Heather switching him and Jason off when they were three and that he was in fact Danny's biological father, which explained the connection he and the little boy had always shared. Things had been jumbled but he had cleared them all up after sessions with a therapist. Helena and Faison had decided to try their luck and test out their little memory swapping plan in 2011 using Jake's _'__death'_ as an opportunity. It worked perfectly for them because Jason was vulnerable, and he used to take those motorcycle rides alone. They had caught him one day and from the vague memories of those days Drew knew that getting them to believe they were each other had been done with hypnosis, the chip implantation surgery on them both and some other mad scientist type of medical procedures on them, all of which took a total of two days before they were switched. Those evil fuckers were lucky that everything had fallen into place and that he was stationed in the states, New York to be exact, during that time.

Everything from then on had been his memories, he proposed to Sam, although having to be talked into wasn't something necessary. He knew he wanted to marry her the first time he held her in his arms after the switch, it was his brothers instincts holding him off. Just like it was his brothers impulses that kept him from fully relaxing and being himself during their honeymoon, which he guesses turned out to be a good thing because of Franco, Carly and Shawn coming to ruin things. Helena and Faison's crew had switched them out after Franco came and did what he had done. Remembering that it was him that watched his wife be sexually assaulted brought up a lot of mixed feelings towards Franco. Hell for a second there it had given him mixed feelings towards Jason, well the Jason that he now knew wasn't actually Jason but a clone. His actual brother had died in 2012 succumbing to his wounds but not before they cloned him and implanted his full memory into Drew. This version of Jason aka patient six had all of Jason's memories but was nothing like his brother not really. How he had everyone fooled including Sam still baffled him but he was here to rectify that.

He had been back in town for a week, and had been staying in a WSB safe house. He's been in contact with his special security team at aurora since he left and had them giving him the details on life in PC since his _'__death'_. He also had someone on the inside at the Q's playing babysitter to his children who have been there for months. They had known he was alive since Sam got arrested, he took a risk because he wasn't going to let them go on thinking they had no parents or that they were stuck with Jason. He video called them on a secure line once a day to check in with them and see how they were doing. They simply just wanted him and their mom back and he promised that he was going to make it happen. He had guards in prison watching Sam and keeping her safe until he could free her. He was kind of glad that the judge had given her two years, it wasn't planned but it helped him a lot because it'll give her time to re-evaluate things while he takes care of this situation. This situation being him taking out "Jason", patient six was going to be deactivated today.

"_I think the days of Sam riding off with you guns blazing are probably over. Being your friend I should've told you that, but I don't think Sam would've listened." _He heard Carly say.

"_I think she'll listen now." _Jason responded and Drew scoffed. '_That's it, fuck this.'_ He thought to himself as he radioed his team to get into position before walking in the door making the two idiots turn.

"You know I find it hilarious that you two hypocritical motherfuckers have the nerve to sit here and talk about Sam as if you're not the majority of the reason she's in prison instead of with her children. This life you speak of, I GAVE IT TO HER. But YOU Carly, _YOU_ guilted her into thinking that she'd never be happy in it with me and you, you useless sack of shit _JASON_ you thought that life was beneath her. Now here you both are sitting here talking about how it's her fault that she's in jail and how you should've gotten to kill Shiloh before and she wouldn't be in this position. And now you want to change your life so you can what guilt trip her back into a life you guilted her out of because you're finally ready to do what? Play daddy to my children? Not going to happen."

"Your children, Scout may be yours biologically but Danny is not and they've been living with him as their father for the last six months while you were off worried about Oscar and Kim, also, shouldn't you be dead? How are you even here?" Carly said in defense of Jason.

"That's none of your concern Carly, in fact I'm sure you'll forget all about this little interaction soon enough. But to answer your question, Danny and Scout are in fact _BOTH_ my biological children, you see I have my memory back, _ALL_ of my memory. This man you see standing before you isn't Jason, well not the Jason you knew. I can't help but love to burst your bubble here and let you in on the little fact that my brother, the real Jason Morgan is in fact dead. Patient six over here was Helena and Faisons back up plan in case I failed, guess they never anticipated that they'd both be dead before seeing how things worked out. He was never supposed to escape the Russian facility with me around, and yet he did. You know you did a great job at fooling everyone P6, even Sam and I, but I'm back now and playtime is over. You'll never see my family again, you'll never be around my children again, you'll barely make it out of this room alive. You should've stayed away from the people I love. Today is your day of reckoning." Drew spoke in a tone deadlier than either one of them had ever heard. Carly shivered and reached for her phone so she could call the guards or Sonny but Drew caught on to her movements. "I'd advise you to sit your ass down if you want to live to see your daughter grow up Carly. I'm not above killing your deceitful, conniving ass at this point." He told her and she sat down.

"You won't hurt her, and you won't hurt me. What do you think Sam will say, you think she'll love you if you kill me? And those kids they'd hate you, so would Monica and everyone else in this town. And Sonny would never let you live to see another day if you laid one finger on me or Carly. I don't care what you say, I don't care that you're alive you think you'll win? You've been on the losing end of every situation since I came back, there's nothi—" Was all he could say before Drew uppercut him. After that they got into an all out brawl, Drew had the upper hand though as he pummeled the clone over and over again with his fists, beating his face until it was unrecognizable, all the while ignoring Carly's useless pleas for help. When he was done patient six was unconscious, bloody and barely breathing. He radioed his men to come collect him and take him to the warehouse and then he got one of them to inject Carly with a drug that would make her forget what she had just seen.

"Goodbye Caroline." Drew said as walked out of the house as if nothing happened. Carly woke up a few hours later to Donna's crying, not one memory about what had happened or that Drew was alive.

* * *

_WSB Warehouse…_

"Hello patient six, it's lovely to see you." The man said as clone Jason had finally regained consciousness. "Thought Drew had actually beaten you to death there for a second. We couldn't have that, not yet, although he'll be the one to finish you off. I'm just here for pure torturous pleasure. I'm going to disassemble you piece by piece. And you'll feel every bit of what's being done to you and there's nothing you can do about it. Be sure to thank your _brother_ for that when he comes in to finish the job. You see there's a little drug in your system the paralyzes you from the neck down without removing the feeling in your body. Neat, huh? That's a rhetorical question by the way, seeing as how you can't even talk." The man said with a sinister smile. "You're probably wondering how I know that, eh? Well while your _brother_ finally has all of his memories, he still remembers your life, and that little tidbit came into play when he saw the most recent results of your life in regards to his family. Can't blame him for the fact that you're going to die today though. That's all on you, you should've learned a little thing called loyalty." The man said with an exasperated sigh. "Oh well, ready for your torture to begin?" He asked as he dragged the scalpel down Jason's body. "Don't worry, I'll start small." He said before cutting into his groin.

About an hour later Drew walked in. "Alright Clyde that's enough." He told the man as he surveyed the scene.

"Hey but I was just getting started man." He said as he paused his movements to turn around and face Drew.

"Yeah and you were supposed to be torturing him, not disassembling him like he's a robot, he may be a clone but he's still human." Drew said irritated and disgusted as he looked at the mess his old marine buddy had made. "I know that's not what I think it is." Drew growled as he looked at the body parts that Clyde managed to remove on the table. "You cut his dick off?!"

"Wasn't much to remove." Clyde announced with a shrug, not having one ounce of regret.

"Jesus, fuck. Just… just get out of here man before I put a bullet in you as well. You really couldn't follow one order huh?" Drew asked shaking his head.

"Hey you said torture him, and then you gave me a paralytic drug without specifying just how you wanted me to go about things. Can't fault me for getting creative."

"Get out Shelton." Drew said quietly and Clyde knew that playtime was over. He walked out of the room without another word.

Drew walked over to the table and looked at the sad sack of shit that was his brothers clone and sighed. "Before I kill you, I just want to thank you. Well I want to thank Jason but since he's dead you're all I got. Thank you for leaving Sam and Danny that fateful day and taking that bullet, it gave me the chance to meet my wife and son all over again and to give them the life they deserved. And thank you P6 for taking this bullet today and giving me the chance to have my family back without your uselessness in the background. I'll see you in hell _brother_." He said before pulling the trigger and shooting patient six in the head. Pressing the little bud in his ear he called his team. "Send in the clean up crew. Operation turntables is officially a go."

* * *

_Pentonville federal penitentiary…_

'_How the fuck did I get into this position? How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I just live the life I fought so hard for? Why did I hit rock bottom and decide to dig a deeper hole instead of taking my chances and try to rise again? What the fuck is wrongs with me?' _Sam was wracking her brain over and over again everyday with the same questions, over and over. She still had no answers, she could say she did it for love but the more she sat in this jail cell, staring at the wall and hashing things over in her mind, the more she realized how wrong of an answer that would be. Nothing she had done over the last year was out of love, not real love at least. She was guilted into the biggest mistake of her life and then she hit rock bottom and instead of fighting her way back to her love, her life, her family she fell hook line and sinker for the manipulations and the isolation and she ended up fucking things up even more for herself and her children. First she removed their safety net and then she all but removed herself from them as well. She had chosen going out and doing _hoodrat shit _with her friends, resulting in her becoming a bad mother.

The fact that she now recognized just how far removed she had been from her children before this had broken her heart. Now she was taken out of their lives completely and they were left sigh a hitman who will most definitely saddle them at the Q mansion. She really was a fucking moron, especially since the person that would've gotten her children in case anything happened to her was dead. Another heartbreaking fact that she wished she could change. She'd give anything to change the last year, hell the last two years of her life. She missed her kids, she missed being married to Drew, she missed being truly happy. The last time she even had an inkling of true unadulterated happiness was the day of the earthquake, oh how she wished she was back on that dance floor in her husband's arms while he sang off key, spun her around and pretended that they were two horny teenagers. Life was so simple back then, even with Jason always popping up, she had loved him but she had truly moved on and then they had almost died and that little tingle of doubt came in like a wrecking ball and shattered her world.

She started doubting everything her heart told her was meant for her and then she put her foot in her mouth and started the downward spiral that has become her life. She swore to herself that she was done being stupid and that she'd never doubt her heart again. '_Too bad that won't do anything for you sitting in this jail cell, huh?' _That little voice in her mind rung out and she sighed. "I need to get the fuck out of here." She has to her back to her children.

"Sounds like a plan." A voice called out from the other side of the bars. It was a guard, a new guard from what she could tell and holy shit she was gorgeous. '_Why the hell would she want to work in a prison looking like that?' _Sam wondered, '_the woman should've been a fucking supermodel'. _"Come with me Ms. McCall. The warden would like a word with you." The woman said as she broke Sam out of her thoughts by opening the gates.

When they entered the warden's office Sam officially knew that something was up, it was blatantly obvious by the fact that the man sitting at the desk was definitely _not_ the warden. He, just like the guard that brought her here was knew and fucking gorgeous. '_A fine specimen, he is. Damn. When did the prison decide to hire angels?'_

"Hello Ms. McCall. I know by now you've realized that I'm not really the warden. To be honest neither of us really work here at the prison, we're just here as a favor to our best friend to secure your early release. Don't worry though, this plan has no loose ends and won't cost you anymore of your life or your time with your children. The warden signed off on your release papers and the judge and pcpd are being briefed on this new change. We're just making sure all goes as planned." The man said standing up and retrieving a duffle bag. He walked towards her. "Here, this has some clothes and toiletries in it for you. We'll wait here while you get ready." He told her as he pointed to the bathroom on the other side of the office.

Sam has questions, a lot of them as she looked at the man, the woman and then the duffle bag but she wasn't going to ask, at least not right now. Her priority was getting back to her kids for now, so she wouldn't prolong it. She walked into the bathroom and started the first step towards her new life, making herself presentable. As she left the room the man turned to the woman and asked; "You still don't think he's doing the right thing, huh?"

"I think the right thing is getting his kids mother out of prison, but that's the only thing I agree with. You both know that." She said firmly.

"Yeah but he's our best friend and this is the love of his life and the mother of his children. They're the ones that have to face the issues that lie ahead, we're here for him and to finally meet our god children." He said grabbing her hand. "I know you can't wait to spoil someone other than our own kids." He smiled.

"You couldn't just let me stay annoyed by this whole thing, could you?" She sighed.

"Nope, plus she doesn't seem so bad right now, maybe she finally decided to get her shit together. How about we just give her a chance and well if she hurts Drew again, you can beat her ass." He said making her laugh.

"Fine, deal." She smiled and then saw Sam coming out of the bathroom, looking nothing like the mess she took out of the jail cell. '_Well now I see what Drew is so physically attracted to.'_ "You clean up well, Ms. McCall. Are you ready to go see your children?"

Sam smiled, the first genuine smile in what seemed like an eternity. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

* * *

_Somewhere in port Charles, in a non WSB warehouse…_

"LET ME GO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Peter August screamed as he banged against the door repeatedly. He had been blindfolded, kidnapped and beaten, he didn't know where he was or who had taken him. He thought he had eliminated all of his enemies, well except the one beside him laughing like the psycho he is.

Shiloh thought the whole thing was funny. He knew who had taken them and he also knew how useless it was to scream or try to break free, he had tried to do it himself when he first arrived here after healing from Sam's flare gun to the back and subsequent almost drowning. Drew definitely had his memories back and he was definitely as ruthless to his enemies as he had always been when on missions. And well seeing as how he had made it his own mission to try and murder the mans ex wife, and Peter made it his mission to murder the man himself, he knew this mission was a personal one. He knew that neither he, nor Peter would make it out of this place alive. He was told as much when Drew came by to beat his ass before capturing Peter. "It's no use you moron, there's no escaping this. You're going to die, just like I am. Game over."

"You'll die, but I won't let that happen. Unlike you I have something to live for out there."

"Oh you mean the family you stole from your conveniently dead brother? You'll never see them again, give up. You have nothing to live for and even if you somehow made it out of here, you'd find that out for yourself. You really think that after finding out everything you've done, Maxie will still want you?"

"Maxie loves me."

"Correction. Maxie loves me, you were simply a placeholder." Nathan West said as he walked into the room to Peter's shock and dread. "Hello _brother. _Didn't think you'd be seeing me again? Don't worry, you won't see anything else after I'm done with you." He said shooting Peter with a tranquilizer and walking out of the room.

"Finally." Shiloh sighed in happiness, he was glad that annoying little shit was out of the same room as him. Now he could die in peace. Or so he thought as the door opened back up and a new man walked in. A man he knew from a long time ago, a man he knew would never let him die peacefully. Clyde Shelton, a sadistic ex black ops soldier turned freaky torture feen. Shiloh couldn't have anticipated this turn of events even if he wanted too, Drew was not fucking around, Peter was the one getting the humane death. Shiloh couldn't help but laugh, how the tables have turned. "Well played Drew." He said looking up at the camera. "Well played."

"Well played indeed. He owed me for ruining my playtime with his brother and well you shouldn't have tried to rape the mans wife, otherwise he would've done the deed himself. But since you're a sick freak who preys on innocent women, I think I'll just cut your dick off right here. Don't freak out though, I plan to make your death as long as possible." Clyde smiled and Shiloh's laughter turned into silence which soon turned into screams of pain as the beginning of his torture began.

* * *

_Quartermaine mansion..._

Danny and Scout were watching tv in the living room with their _babysitter _having just finished having their daily conversation with their dad. He told them that he had a surprise coming for them and they had hopes that it would be him but when they asked he told them it wasn't him. They were saddened by that fact but he promised them that it would still be worth it. Twenty minutes later they found that their dads surprise, although it wasn't him it was the next best thing; seeing their mother walk through the door.

"Mommy!" Scout said as she saw her mom first and ran to her.

"Mom!" Danny followed after her.

"Hello my loves." Sam said as she knelt and the two loves of her life in her arms for the first time in what felt like a year.

"We missed you mommy." Scout said as she nuzzled her face further into her mom's neck.

"I missed you too sweetheart, I missed you both so much." She said kissing both of their foreheads.

"Please don't get into anymore trouble mom. We don't want to lose you again." Danny said softly.

"I won't sweetie. I promise. Mommy is so sorry she put you two through this, I am so sorry." She told them tearfully and she swore to herself that she'd never hurt them or leave them again.

* * *

_Thanksgiving…_

As usual the Quartermaine Thanksgiving resulted in them having to order pizza and unlike last year where barely anyone was there, this year all the remaining Q's were here to celebrate. Dillon, Tracy, and Brooklyn, were back, Dillon brought his fiancé, Tracy brought Luke and well Brooklyn brought herself. Along with the Q's came the Davis girls, Curtis, Jordan and TJ. Elizabeth had brought the boys as well so Scout and Danny would have someone to play with other than Leo. Even Julian and Ava were there, so obviously things got a little crazy and left Monica to order pizza. There was really no reason not to just straight up order pizza every year but there was fun in keeping the tradition of making the food, and then ruining dinner to order pizza, it was just their thing.

Drew knowing his family the way that he did knew just when to make his entrance. So when Monica placed the call ordering thirty five large pizzas Drew and his friends, the same ones that helped him free Sam intercepted the delivery guy as he pulled into the gates and grabbed the pizzas. "You guys ready to meet the family?" Drew asked them.

"As ready as you are."

"Alright, here goes nothing." Drew said as he led the way to the front door and rung the bell.

Alice went to answer the door and when she opened it, she got the shock of her life, seeing Drew standing there with fifteen boxes of pizza in his hands and a smile on his face. "M—Mr. Cain?"

"Hey Alice." Drew greeted the shocked woman. "Happy Thanksgiving, mind leading the way so that I can surprise them?"

"Sure sir, happy thanksgiving. It's good to have you back." She said breaking free of her shock.

"It's good to be back." Drew said and nodded for his friends to enter first.

Everyone was in the living room talking and laughing when Danny asked where the pizza was. "The pizza has arrived young master Quartermaine." Alice said as she walked in with Drew's friends who were hiding their faces with the pizza boxes.

"Yes!" Scout cheered and the adults chuckled.

"Wait, aren't there supposed to be more?" Cameron asked.

"There's one more guy." Alice answered. "He's—"

"I'm right here, sorry I was just adjusting the weight, so I wouldn't drop the pizzas." Drew said as he walked in to everyone's shock.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!" Scout and Danny screamed in unison as they saw him and started to run towards him, Drew sat the pizzas on the table by the door and knelt down to catch his kids in his arms.

"I knew you'd come!" Scout announced as she jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over before Danny did the same.

"Of course I was, you think I'd miss Thanksgiving with my two favorite people?" He asked as he pulled back to look at the two best things he's ever had in his life. "Gosh look at you guys! You're huge now!" He said in awe as he pulled them back in his arms. "I missed you two."

"We missed you too dad, are you staying?"

"Yeah bud, I'm never leaving you two again, I promise." He said with a smile as he caressed their cheeks. "I love you guys."

"I love you too dad." Danny said and hugged him again.

"I love you daddy. Happy thanksgiving." Scout said and then kissed his cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving princess." He smiled at his daughter and for that entire moment he had forgotten that anyone else was in the room, that is until he heard the voice of the woman that haunted his every dream and was the source of every nightmare for the last year and change.

"Drew?" Sam uttered in a barely audible whisper of a gasp as she walked closer.

"Hey Sam." Drew said softly as to not startle her. "Happy Thanksgiving." He smiled as he stood up, the kids moving to stand beside him as their mom got closer.

"You're here? H—How? We thought, we were told you were dead." She said as she got close enough to touch his face. His eyes closed as her fingers barely grazed his cheek.

"That's a story for another day, right now I'm just thankful to be here with my family. _All_ of my family. We can talk later, okay?" He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's good to see you."

She choked on a tearful laugh. "It is _so_ good to see you." She said before pulling him into a bone crushing hug, sighing when he held her just as tight. They were both finally home, and in that moment, that was the only thing that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so I lied, there's going to be three parts to this lol. I realized as I was writing that if I made this two parts then this part would be humongous haha. I'm sorry it took so long to get it out but the muse has been a fickle thing lately and I didn't like what I had originally written so I rewrote it and it was longer than I thought it would be lol. I'm still iffy on whether or not I like it but I've just chosen to let you guys be the judge of that, if I keep going over it then it would never be out. So with that being said I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think, whether you do or don't. As always thank you for the reviews I really appreciate you guys sticking it out with me. **

**Part Two.**

_Quartermaine mansion, Thanksgiving day cont…_

Drew and Sam held each other for about a minute before their kids joined in turning their moment into a group hug. For those couple of minutes everything was right in their world again and then the doorbell rang, breaking both Sam, Drew and their kids out of their little bubble while also reminding them that they weren't the only ones in the room. Drew sighed and pulled back leaning his head on Sam's.

"I missed you so much." She whispered quietly, ignoring the interruption as she looked in his eyes.

Drew smiled and brushed his nose against hers and softly responding. "I missed you too, more than you'll ever know." He told her and kissed her forehead before looking at his mom. Monica had her hand covering her mouth and tears flowing down her face while Tracy held her hand on her shoulder, whether in comfort or to hold her back from breaking the moment with his family, nobody knew but Drew was grateful. He needed the reunion with Sam and his kids first, they were his first priority. As he broke away from Sam the doorbell rang again breaking the silence that fell upon the room at his arrival.

"Uh, I'll get it." Alice said before leaving the room.

Drew walked over to Monica and Tracy. "Hey mom, aunt Tracy. Happy thanksgiving." He said with a soft smile.

"Happy thanksgiving Andrew. Welcome back." Tracy greeted him with a smile and a small hand grab before giving him and his still shocked mother a moment.

"You can blink mom, I won't disappear, not again." He said to Monica as he took her hands in his. That was all it took to break the dam as she pulled him into her arms and started to cry. He just held her and let her take a moment to let it out. He knew she hadn't grieved and he figured his return would probably bring months of grief out, on top of the happiness of him being alive. "It's okay mom, I've got you."

Two minutes later Monica had calmed herself down enough to actually feel the happiness of her sons return but before she could begin to even express her happiness or her curiosity about what happened Franco and Kim entered the room with Alice. Much to her confusion she felt her son tense up in her arms at their entrance. Then to her dismay Drew pulled away from her and walked towards Elizabeth and her boys and took a protective stance in front of them. Elizabeth and her sons who had all been shocked by Drew's return were broken away from watching happy moments and awaiting theirs, only to be reminded of their own heartbreak that had no happy ending. Elizabeth like Monica was confused when she saw Drew walking towards her in the corner of her eyes and noticed the look on his face as he got closer. He looked murderous, a look she hasn't seen directed towards Franco since they had first started dating and a look he never had towards Kim. She wondered what that was about but it wasn't enough to take away the fact that her husband actually came to a family dinner with another woman in front of her sons, as if it wasn't already hard enough.

"Get out." Drew said in a deadly serious voice that had everyone in the room, that knew the relationship he shared with these two people shocked.

"Drew?" Kim said in awe, completely missing the tone in his voice.

"Drew?" Frankendrew said confused, while also holding on to Kim's hand a little tighter as if he was afraid Drew would try to take her from him.

"Drew it's okay, I invited them." Monica said as she walked closer.

"Mom, I know you mean well and I know that this is the house my father gave to you but I'm gonna have to ask you to rescind the invitation."

"Drew, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I just don't think they should be here, flaunting their sick relationship in your face with the boys here." Drew stated. _Among other things… _he added in his head.

"Hey…" Elizabeth started as she pulled him so he could face her. "I know you're just trying to protect us but it's okay, we're going to be fine, we always are. I think what you should be focused on is, I don't know, maybe hugging your best friend and your nephews before jumping into protection mode. You know, Franco isn't the only one we lost this year." She said smiling as he sighed and then pulled her into his arms. "We've missed you, welcome home."

"Thank you, I've missed you guys as well ." He said as he pulled back and went to greet the boys.

None of them said a word as he came to them they just all rushed to hug him at once. Drew had missed the boys as much as he missed his kids, so finally seeing them again after knowing what they've been going through meant a lot to him. He was finally back with the people he loved and he wasn't going to let anymore pain come to them. That's part of the reason why he's angry Franco and Kim actually showed up. Speaking of Franco and Kim, he broke his hug with the boys and turned back to the two who were still standing in shock.

"I thought I told you two to leave?" Drew said taking his prospective stance in front of Liz and her kids again.

"Drew what's going on? Why are you so adamant that they leave?" His mom asked.

Drew sighed. "Because mom, neither one of them belongs here. Franco is gone, and if he didn't have my alleged memories you wouldn't want him here. Kim well, she's just a manipulative, deceitful liar and she should never be able to step foot in this house after everything she's done."

"W—what have I done?" Kim asked, outwardly confused as she inwardly panicked.

"Drew?" Sam called out, making him look towards her. She looked at him and then the kids and he knew that doing this in front of them was inappropriate.

"You know what, on second thought, you two can stay. It's Thanksgiving and I have way too much to be thankful for to let your presence ruin it for me. We all do. So let's eat before the pizza gets cold. " He announced as he moved away from Kim and Franco to go stand by his family, pulling Liz and the boys with him.

"First we sing dad and then we eat!" Danny said when his dad approached him.

"That's right bud, how could I forget? First we sing and then we eat!" He responded to his son with a smile.

* * *

True to his word he didn't let Franco and Kim's presence ruin his reunion with his family and friends. He even let them stay because he wanted to confront them anyway. When dinner was over the remaining adults sat and caught up with Drew and his friends before saying goodnight, leaving only Drew, Sam, Monica, Elizabeth, Franco, Kim and Drew's two friends in the room. The kids were asleep already, having fallen asleep shortly after stuffing their faces with desert and Cam took Jake and Aiden home. Drew had begrudgingly asked Franco and Kim to stay, he really wasn't trying to prolong this confrontation. The vibe in the living room was awkward as hell to say the least but here they were.

"Alright, so I know you're all probably wondering how I'm back but before we get into that, there's a reason I asked you two to stay here." Drew said gesturing to Kim and Franco. "Franco, I have a way to reverse what Shiloh and the doctor did to you and before you object you are getting the procedure, it's safe and you'll be fine, plus you don't really have a choice in the matter." Franco was about to cut in when Drew stopped him. "I don't want to hear any rebuttals come out of your mouth Franco and Kim, if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut too. This thing that the two of you have going on is done, it should've never started. Liz I'm so sorry you and the boys had to go through all of this, especially over some bullshit."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I remember my life. All of it." He said and everyone with the exception of his friends gasped, Kim paled.

"You got your memories back?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah babe. I remember everything from the age of three onward. But most importantly I haven't forgotten the last five years and I remember dating Kim. I remember that it was only for three months and we were not in love, hell it could hardly be qualified as dating. It was more of a friends with benefits type of thing and she was fucking another man at the time. The dangerous guy that you wanted to keep Oscar away from aka his real father, Luis Alcazar. You know you got lucky that Alexis killed him before he knew that he was the father and not me right? Word is he was looking for you."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that Oscar isn't my son?" Franco questioned.

"First of all, he was never your son to begin with, you're not me. You don't even have my real memories man, you have the fabrication of my memories that some psycho and a mad scientist doctor put in your head. I know it's confusing but none of it is real. Look I won't go into the logistics of the shit but basically the memories that were on that flash drive were altered and this woman next to you was part of the team of doctors that Helena Cassadine and Caesar Faison hired to come after me and my brother. There was also a baseline for fabricated memories that would've been used on Jason as well. Andre Maddox was the one that did the baseline for the real memories."

"I don't believe you, none of this can be true. Kim, tell him this isn't true, he's the one that got it all wrong!" Franco pleaded to his girlfriend who was now looking whiter than snow.

"I—" Kim started before she was cut off.

"Don't you dare sit there and try to lie. Be honest, I think it's safe to say you owe everyone here the truth. Besides if you lie, I will kill you, you've caused enough pain to last a lifetime already." Drew's best friend, Naomi said vehemently.

Drew smirked. "I mean, you know she will. So go ahead, tell the truth. Tell my mother, my wife, and my best friend how you indirectly for the former, and directly for the latter, fucked with their lives." Sam knew it wasn't the time or the place, but Drew calling her his wife made her shiver in delight.

"I… It— it's true." Kim said with tears coming down her eyes. "Drew never loved me, it was only a three month fling, that's it. We hung out and had sex a couple of times but I was with Luis before that and he got abusive so we broke up but we still hooked up casually whenever he was around. Drew had saved me from a drunk in the bar on the night we met and I was taken with him from that first moment. I was in love with him but by the time I realized that he was already gone and I had found out I was pregnant. I didn't know who the father was at the time and I didn't have a way to contact Drew for a DNA test because he didn't leave any information behind, which is also why we didn't talk for over a decade. Anyway, Luis and I had lived together so I had plenty of things that were his and I got a DNA test done with a strand of his hair from a brush he left behind. After finding out that he was the father I left town and never looked back. When Oscar was ten, he was asking about his father more and more and so instead of telling him, his father was dead, I told him that he was dangerous. I then concocted a plan and tried to contact the navy hoping that maybe I could find Drew and that I could tell him he had a long lost son but they told me he was MIA. Two months later Helena Cassadine called me and asked me if I wanted to make some money and also reunite with an old flame. I don't know how she knew about me or who this old flame was but I didn't care, I was interested so I said yes. I never asked any questions and I never even thought for a second that she literally meant reuniting with an actual old flame, because again, how could she know? When I saw Drew and his twin, that was it for me, I was in. I didn't know how far things would go and I didn't care, Helena told me it would all pay off in the end and I believed it. You hated me when you saw me and figured out I was a part of that team, but she said you'd never remember and that one day I could make you love me. And you almost did but then our son died, and you died and I thought it was over. Then suddenly Franco was walking around with the memories that I helped create and pursuing me every chance he got and I just couldn't help myself. He was acting how you would have acted had you gotten these memories instead, or at the very least how you would've been acting if we had gotten together after you came back. I never thought we'd be here." Kim stated and everyone except Drew, Naomi, and August were stunned.

Drew started to laugh at the fact that the bitch was still as delusional as ever. "Kim I would've never loved you. I never had, why would I start now. I cared for you as the mother of the child I thought was mine, and I wanted to help you heal, that's it. And if I had gotten those fabricated memories I would've never responded the same way he did, especially after waking up to my wife's crying face. If you think that I would ever be the type of man that would blatantly hurt the woman I chose to spend forever with and my children over a past relationship that I had clearly moved on from, then you don't know the man I am. I mean, I admit that when I was in an almost similar situation four years ago, I did just that. But then again my heart fought against me with every step I tried to take away from Sam and Danny and into a life with Elizabeth and her boys, so I just couldn't do it. Even if Liz hadn't lied to me, I would've ended up with Sam regardless of how hard I fought it. The lie just gave me a stronger reason for leaving and ultimately I got my wife, two amazing kids, a great friend and three awesome nephews out of the situation. Basically what I'm saying is Franco, you're nothing like me, you're more like the Franco of old. I would never leave my wife crying after every interaction we shared because I was too careless about how her feelings, all the while never bothering to apologize for the pain my carelessness may have caused her for a woman I don't truly love. Simply put, you're an inconsiderate prick and when you get your memories back you're going to remember every last bit of what you did and said to her over the last two months. And you're also going to remember what you did with the woman who turned out to be nothing but a snake in its most venomous form. If you don't spend that time groveling on your knees, all the while crawling over broken glass for her to take you back, assuming she'd even want to by that point, I have no problem breaking every bone in your body. You better not ever hurt her or my nephews again…" Drew said seriously before turning to his best friends. "August, let the team know that ms. Nero is ready to be brought in and Naomi you can tell the guys that Mr. Baldwin will be needing an escort to the hospital." He ordered before he got up to inject Franco with a sedative and caught him while he passed out. Sam, Monica and Elizabeth were all speechless and in pure shock for various reasons and well Kim, she started to panic before Naomi injected her as well.

Monica was the one to catch her bearings first. "Drew what is going on, what are you doing?"

"Mom Franco is going to the hospital to get the procedure done, Liz you can go with him, the guys that are coming to escort him are a part of the medical team and the WSB that helped me get my own procedure while keeping my memory. As for Kim, she's going to the WSB headquarters, she's wanted for her involvement in Helena and Faison's work, she did a lot more than help fuck with mine and Jason's lives." Drew said honestly. Before anyone could say anything else the transport teams came and collected Kim before carrying Franco out to the other van. As Drew offered Elizabeth got up and went with team but not before hugging and thanking Drew while also making him promise to fill her in on everything after he's had time with Monica and Sam.

Now there were only five of them in the room and well quite frankly all of them were exhausted. Instead of asking more questions Monica just bid her son and Sam goodnight with a kiss on the cheek before offering to show Naomi and August their room for the night, or however long they needed it, as she put it. They said goodnight as well before following Drew's mom, leaving only Sam and Drew alone in the living room. "Come on, it's been a long day. Let's go to bed." Drew said as he watched Sam try to hide a yawn as they sat on the couch.

"Both of us, together?" Sam asked softly, she didn't want to assume that's what he meant but he just chuckled.

"Yeah both of us. I don't know about you but to be honest, I'm tired of sleeping alone and I miss having you in my arms every night."

"I miss being in your arms every night." She whispered.

"Good." He smiled. "Now come on." He said as he picked her up, causing her squeal and carried her up to his bedroom.

* * *

"This feels perfect." Sam sighed in contentment. They had been laying here for a few minutes just relishing in each other's hold.

"It does. It feels right." Drew said as he softly kissed her shoulder, making her shiver. He wasn't lying, her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his torso, and his arms around her waist, like they used to be, just felt right.

"I missed you… so much." She whispered with a yawn.

"I missed you too." He whispered back to her, before kissing her head. "Now go to sleep." She started to fall asleep but a thought popped into her mind and she was suddenly awake again.

"Wait, you never explained what happened and how you got here." She said as she sat up and looked at him.

He smiled. "I'll explain everything in the morning. Now we both should get some rest." He told her softly and she sighed before agreeing. That night she had the best sleep of her life while he watched over her, contemplating how he'd tell her everything before he fell into a peaceful sleep himself.

* * *

_The next morning..._

After breakfast Drew sat down with Sam, Monica to tell them what happened, along with Naomi and August who sat in on the conversation to explain their roles in everything that went down. Speechless was an understatement once Drew finished telling them everything, with the exception of him killing patient six and the fact that he'd also had other business in town that he wanted to handle before coming home. He decided he'd tell Sam that part in private, that was if she'd let him because judging by the look in her eyes she was starting to get pissed. After a moment of slightly tense silence Sam got up and thanked Naomi and August for helping Drew get her out of prison before walking out of the room.

Drew excused himself shortly after and went to go find her. He found her in his bedroom, clearly waiting to talk to him and he knew that getting her to understand where he was coming from when he made the decisions that he made wasn't going to be easy.

"So you've really been in town for two weeks and keeping in touch with our children for two months while you let me, your mom and everyone else that loved you believe that you were dead? If Peter and Shiloh were trying to kill you, why didn't you tell Curtis? He's your best friend and your head of security for fucks sake! Hell why didn't you tell me? We have two children together Drew, I think that warrants at the very least a warning of '_oh hey, by the way I'm not dead.'_ I mean that would've been sufficient enough for me but you didn't bother telling me at all. You let ALL of us grieve for you and then you asked my children to keep it from me! What the fuck were you thinking?!" She fumed as soon as he closed the door.

"Okay, look, first of all, they're OUR children Sam, ours. Second of all, I didn't ask them to keep it from you, I didn't ask them to do anything. Our kids are smart, all I did was let them know that I was okay, and all they cared about was getting us both to come back home. I promised them I'd come back and I promised them I'd get you back as well and that we'd be a family again because that's what I had set out to do. I didn't tell anyone else because our kids and their well-being were my main concern. And when would I have been able to tell you about Peter and Shiloh? We hadn't had any real interaction outside of our kids for months, Oscars send off was the last time we had a real conversation about anything. Also, had I told you, you would've just told Jason, who in turn would've just fucked everything up. What was I thinking? I was thinking about protecting my family. I didn't tell you about my accident being staged and me being alive because I didn't want you to know. Not right then at least. I know I sound like a dick but it's the truth and I haven't lied to you yet, so I won't start now." He said bluntly.

Sam just scoffed and rolled her eyes, in her head she understood where he was coming from but in her heart, it hurt regardless of his intentions and that made her angry. "You do sound like a dick. You also sound like a hypocrite. You can't say that you haven't lied to me yet after you just admitted to lying for the last few months."

"It wasn't a lie, it was a secret. There's a difference." He countered.

"More like a lie of omission, but a lie of omission is still a lie Andrew. And the fact that you even bothered to lie or keep secrets from me hurts. And before you say that I don't have the right to be hurt by what you do or don't tell me, _that_ doesn't keep my heart from breaking. I know that things between us over the last eight months have been strained but I thought that at the very least we could still talk to each other about the important things, especially if they would affect each other or our children. Drew you didn't trust me, with any of this and that's what upsets me."

Drew sighed before going to sit next to her on the bed. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't fill you in at some point before all of it was said and done but Sam, none of this was about me not trusting you, I've always trusted you regardless of our situation. I just needed to be the one to handle things without any outside help or distractions, because let's face it, you are my distraction. Having you by my side throughout this whole thing would've been great but you were no longer mine to ride or die with and well I had our kids to think about. Although I couldn't foresee them losing you with you going to prison. I also didn't foresee Diane not being able to get you off of those bogus ass charges, or that you wouldn't call your mom who arguably, between the two of them is the better lawyer. I mean, what were YOU thinking? Sam, Diane is Jason and Sonny's lawyer, she might be your mother's friend but her loyalty has always been with the two who keep her and Max employed. Anyway, I just couldn't risk you knowing and then having someone come after you or the kids next."

"None of that changes the hurt that I feel now Drew."

"I'm sorry Sam, I swear I didn't do any of this to cause you pain."

"I know." She sighed. "I know, but I just… is there anything else that you're not telling me? Because I don't think I can handle you keeping things from me if we're going to try and be a family again."

"You really want to try again?" He asked softly as he took her hand in his.

"Of course I do. Drew I never even wanted it to get to the point of even having to want to try again. But we're here now and we have that chance and I don't want there to be anything that can ruin it between us before we even start. So, talk to me." She said caressing his face with her free hand as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. To her shock when he opened his eyes a tear slid down his cheek. And he smiled sadly, kissed her softly relishing the moment for a second before getting up and walking to the other side of the room.

"Drew?" She questioned quietly as she watched him lean his head against the window sill. That was the first kiss they shared since he walked in the door, but it felt like the last and she didn't like that.

"What I have to say will probably make you hate me." He whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"I could never—" she started saying as she walked towards him, before he cut her off with the news that left her speechless and rooted to her spot.

"Two weeks ago while Naomi and August freed you from prison, I killed Shiloh, Peter and Jason. Well actually I killed Jason's clone, the REAL Jason, my actual brother has been dead since 2012."

"Wha—what?" She asked, thinking she may have heard him wrong.

"You heard me correctly. I killed…" he started.

"Shiloh, Peter and Jason, well his _clone_ the day I got out of prison." She finished angrily. "Please tell me this is some sick joke."

"I can't."

"You can't?" She scoffed.

"No, I can't because it's not a joke Sam. It's the truth, well the actual truth is that I only personally killed Jason's clone. Shiloh was taken care of by an old friend I owed a favor, and Peter was killed by Nathan West. By the way, you should call Maxie and see how she's taking that news."

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing, when she said she wanted nothing hidden between them, she didn't think she'd get this kind of news. "Drew…"

"Sam listen, I know this comes to you as a shock but I had to do what I did… I—"

"YOU MURDERED THREE MEN!" She roared, her voice echoing throughout the room, making him glad that his bedroom was sound proof. Sam laughed then scoffed before correcting herself. "I take that back, you _ordered_ the murder of two men and killed the other yourself and you just had to do all of this right? For what?!"

"TO PROTECT YOU AND OUR CHILDREN! Shiloh would never stop coming after you and eventually he would've used our children and I would never let that happen. Peter was also going to be a threat, he would've come after you and the kids eventually plus Nathan deserved to be home. It was a preemptive strike made to keep you, our kids and the people we love safe."

"What about Jason? Why kill him, he wasn't a danger to us." She asked and Drew burst into laughter.

"Did you really just say that with a straight face? That _thing_ wasn't my brother." He said with the most derisive tone she's ever heard from him. "He was the biggest threat to the most important part of my world, _you_ and _my children_. I mean just look at the way our lives have been since he came along. Even my brother wouldn't have been this detrimental to your life had he actually lived long enough to make it back here. For example the real Jason Morgan would've never let you put yourself out there to be drugged and raped only to save you at the last fucking second… _what?_ Didn't think I knew about that, huh? That motherfucker sat by and listened while that sick fuck branded you, touched you and took you away to a private place where he could rape you and he almost did. How many times in the last two years has that bastard come in to save you at the last second only for it to be too late to spare you some of the emotional, physical or mental pain that comes with the trauma you've experienced? I'd get it if his saving you at the last minute couldn't be avoided but each and every time it could've been and he still came too late. It was his way of keeping you indebted to him, to make you believe that nobody, not even you, could save you but him. It worked, and in the end you were his damsel at the expense of yourself and of your children losing their mother, only he couldn't save you this time. Nope this time he was the main reason for that judge even remotely leaving you to rot in a jail cell for two years on bogus charges and yet you still looked to him and no one else for answers, to save you. So yeah I killed him, I killed him to keep my children from eventually becoming like Sonny's children and I killed him because he almost destroyed the best part of the most beautiful soul I've ever known and I'm not sorry about it."

"Wow. I mean should I say thank you? Drew do you honestly think that I'd want blood on your hands for me?! I don't care how detrimental to me he was, how could you think that I would ever want that for you, for us?! I have _never_ wanted _anyone's _blood on your hands because of me and now you're telling me that I'm the reason for the blood of not one, but three men being on your hands. I understand the motives but I don't understand you taking the risk. If anyone traces this back to you, then we lose you all over again… I…"

"You won't lose me, none of this will be traced back to me. This plan was carefully thought out from every angle Sam, besides I had government backing in killing them. Getting rid of national and international threats was my job in the navy, I was the leader of seal team six and I was in the black ops, I'm not stupid. Their blood isn't on my hands because of you, they were always going to die, they just fucked it up even more for themselves when they decided to come for you. But that's not the real reason you're upset. You told me not to lie, so give me the same courtesy. You're not upset that I killed Shiloh and Peter, you hated them and wanted them dead yourself. No you're upset because I personally killed the man you believed to be Jason. Just be honest about it."

"Fine, I'm not upset that you killed Shiloh or Peter, or ordered their deaths or whatever. And I am upset that you personally killed Jason. I'm upset because I never wanted things to get that badly between the two of you. I'm upset because, no he may not have been the real version of your brother but he was _a_ version of him and that hatred and resentment you held inside for him was very real, regardless of the body that housed the consciousness of the man himself. I'm upset because even though he may not have been good for our lives, he didn't deserve to die. And I'm upset because I had no choice in the matter, it feels like you got rid of him because you didn't trust that I would have an epiphany and decide to choose my family and continue my life with my children after getting out of prison. I fucked up, okay? I know I did, but sitting in that jail cell for months woke me up to quite a lot of truths and in that time I realized two important things. One: this relationship I had with him led me here and I was going to end it and two: after breaking up with him I was going to rejoin Aurora to honor your memory and the memory of our family while rebuilding the life we wanted to share, and figure out how to do that with just me and the children since you were gone. You see Drew, I'm not stupid either and yes I've done some stupid shit, especially over that man but I had no intentions on fucking things up again. Clearly you didn't bother to find that out for yourself seeing as how you decided to eliminate the problem before I had the chance to do so myself."

"You're right about the fact that I hated him, I did. I hated that version of him, because that version of him was the fraud I always knew he was from the beginning. And everything that I found out about him when I was gone strengthened my resolve and reasoning for killing him. He deserved every bit of the death he got, he was not my brother. I remember my brother, I was housed with my brother during the memory mapping experience. I don't remember all of what happened to us but it was extensive the trials they put us through and he was injured through it all." He said with a sigh as he recalled the memory. "You know during this process he got his memories back too. He was his childhood self again before he succumbed to his injuries, and I found out a lot. I found out that he grew up as little Andy in the orphanage, that he lived the life that I was supposed to have if it wasn't for Heather Webber and Jim Harvey. Heather Webber switched us when we were three, after Jim convinced Betsy to give me up and I grew up as Jason Quartermaine, while my brother was stuck in the hands of two predators until he ended up in the orphanage. That's why after the accident he didn't know about the life that everyone said he lived and had no connection to it. Same with me, I had no connection to the life Andrew Cain lived prior to joining the navy. When we were in that facility, before he died, and after he had gotten those memories back we talked and got to know each other and it was nice. I didn't hate that version of my brother I loved him and then he was dead, and the man known as the real Jason Morgan died with him. As far as trusting you to make the right decisions when you got out of prison, I never had any doubt about that. I knew you'd get out of prison and make the right choices, but he had to be eliminated and I just simply wanted it done quietly and that's literally all of it."

"I don't know what to say."

"There's not really anything to say that will change any of what happened. The only thing we have to do is figure out where we go from here."

"Where do we go from here?" She asked suddenly exhausted.

"I wish I knew." He said feeling exhausted himself.

Sam sighed. "Well maybe we can start by talking, and I mean actually talking about things. No more secrets, no more lies, no more being afraid to be honest about things that matter, we have to do things right this time."

Drew smiled. "That sounds awfully familiar, but you're right. This time we have to do things right and yeah we definitely should start by talking about things but not just talking, we need to actually communicate. Last time we stopped communicating, we were talking but leaving things unsaid and that can't happen again, because when that happens the trust goes and when the trust goes, well…"

"Well then things end up like they did and neither one of us wants that again. We can't do that to each other again and we can't do it to our kids either, so if we're doing this then we have to really do this."

"Okay, now that that's settled I think that before we do start this again there's one more thing you should know. I think you should sit down for this one though." He said as he pulled her to sit on the bed with him.

"What is it?" She asked apprehensively.

"Nothing bad, depends on what you feel about it." He said as he looked down at their intertwined hands.

"Will you just say it? You know I don't like being kept in suspense." She said making him chuckle.

"Danny's my biological son." He told her seriously after a second.

"He's… how?" Sam asked at a loss for words.

"Helena and Faison. It's a long story but it's the truth babe, he's ours. I have never loved him any less when we thought he wasn't mine, but knowing that we made him… you and me, out of our love just like we did with our daughter… I don't know. It just does something to me." He explained.

"You know, I shouldn't be shocked by this revelation. From day one you and Danny have had a connection I could never explain and I always felt something pulling me to you and well this partially explains it, in Danny's case at least. You have always been his father even after we told him about Jason. He absolutely adores you and I won't say that he wasn't getting used to the idea that patient six was his real dad because he was but it wasn't the same. Their bond wasn't the same as yours, their relationship had to be built whereas yours was instant. I think he grew to love him but it started as an obligation to get to know the man that was gone for five years, but I also think that he still held himself back a little because of his love for you. You being his dad and still loving him even though you weren't his _real_ dad has always been important to him, but now knowing that you're his real father... I'm sure he's going to be ecstatic."

"Yeah I think he'll be happy, if not more confused." He said with a soft chuckle. "What about you? How do you feel about it?"

"I'm happy. Drew I got two of the most beautiful miracles I could've ever received in our children and they came from you. How could I be anything but happy about this? Our family is ours and ours alone, that's all I have ever wanted, a family that was mine and the right man to share it with, I have that now."

"Me too and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Me either. But you know speaking of our family, do you have any idea where our children have been hiding all morning?" She asked suspiciously, making him smile.

"I may have some idea, but that's for me to know and you to find out." He said mischievously.

She glared at him playfully. "No secrets remember? Now tell me what you have up your sleeve."

"Sorry babe, this doesn't count especially since the kids swore me to secrecy." He said with a smirk. "Patience is a virtue my love, good things come to those that wait. But in the meantime I think there are a few things we could do until they're ready for you to know." He said wiggling his eyebrows making her roll her eyes.

"Ha-ha you're cute and I love you but there will be none of that for awhile." She deadpanned.

"I didn't…" He started and then stopped to pull her onto his lap with a smile on his face as he realized she snuck in that I love you. "I love you too." He said softly before sealing his words with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Alright ya'll here's the final part of Turntables. I hope you guys like it, I won't lie it was tough to get out, and that's mostly because I had no real plan for it so it's not the best but it's here and it's finished. I really appreciate you all for sticking with me, it's been hard to really write anything lately. My muses haven't bothered to cooperate since quarantine started, which you'd think would have the opposite affect but nope lol. Also, I've re-read all of my stories and I need a beta to help me edit or idk just one that's down to help inspire me to write more. Feel free to message me if you're interested. Thanks for reading! I hope to have more for you guys to read sooner, than later.**

**Part Three. **

Before the kiss could get too steamy the kids knocked on the door. "Saved by the munchkins." Drew whispered against Sam's lips making her smile. "To be continued." He said as she slid off of his lap to go open his bedroom door. "Hey guys!" He greeted his kids.

"Hi daddy, is mommy in here?" Scout asked adorably, putting a smile on both of her parent's faces.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm right here." Sam said as she stepped into the doorway beside Drew.

"Hi mom, we need you to come with us please. We have something for you." Danny said softly with a smile on his face as he and Scout grabbed her hands to pull her with them.

Sam chuckled and turned towards Drew as they got hallway down the hall. "Wait, does daddy get to come too?" She asked as her kids seemed to forget about him in their haste. They turned towards him and he just smiled.

"I think this is something they want to show just you. You can tell me all about it later." He said with a wink making all three of them smile. He was a part of the planning process, but this was something the kids were adamant that they just had to do for their mom on their own, and he was proud of them for it. Sam would love it and after the last few months, he was more than happy to see her and the kids make the most of it.

* * *

_Outside the Quartermaine mansion…_

At some point during their journey from Drew's bedroom Danny and Scout asked Naomi to blindfold Sam and help them lead her the rest of the way to their destination. Apparently their destination was one where the kids couldn't go without adult supervision, and well since it's a surprise Naomi is now their guide. It was amazing really how taken her kids were with the other woman and her husband already, but then again her children's ability to love and connect with other people so simply has never ceased to amaze her. She listened to the three of them talk, content to just focus on their interaction. A few minutes later they had reached their destination and Sam automatically knew where they had taken her. They were on the docks by the boathouse, she smiled slyly.

"Okay mommy, you can look now." Scout said happily.

Sam removed the blindfold and gasped, in front of her was an immaculate picnic set up by her children and Naomi. They had various foods and desserts laid out, most of which were her favorites, and the others were the kid's favorites. The thing that made her gasp though, was the words '_we love you mommy'_ spelled out in roses, not just any roses though, blue roses, her favorites. Her heart melted at the pure thoughtfulness of her children and was overwhelmed by the amount of love put into this for her. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Surprise!" Both of her children said simultaneously, excitement filling both of their voices, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Do you like it?" Danny asked softly as he looked up at her and noticed her tears.

She smiled softly and shook her head yes, not trusting her voice just yet. She pulled both of her children into her arms and just held on to them as she kissed both of their heads. "Thank you." She whispered, "thank you both so much. I love it, and I love you." She told them when she pulled herself together and pulled back to look at their adorable little faces. They smiled at her with so much joy that her heart was threatening to burst but she kept it together.

"We love you too mommy." Her son told her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah mommy we love you and just wanna see you smile all the time!" Her daughter told her sweetly as she hugged her again.

Sam smiled at her baby girl as she pulled back from the hug. "Well princess, you'll never have to worry about that as long as I have you two and your daddy you'll always see me smile." She kissed her daughter's head. "Now whaddya day we eat some of this delicious food you guys picked out and have ourselves a picnic?" She asked in an excited voice and her kids just laughed and pulled her to their little set up and did just that, enjoying the warmth that came with that beautiful November day and the joy in each other's company.

* * *

_New Year's Eve..._

It was 11:00 pm and they were at a New Years party at the new and improved Metro Court to celebrate. Not only were they celebrating New Year's Eve but they were celebrating a new beginning as a couple and Sam's new journey into corporate espionage. She and Drew added a private investigations division to Aurora, seeing as how they've decided to expand the company and delve into things other than just the entertainment/media business. They hired Naomi as their new C.F.O. and August and Curtis as the heads of the P.I. division. She was the C.O.O. of the company again although she spent more of her time in the P.I. division looking at the cases that were starting to come in to see which ones piqued her interest.

She had a feeling that being a corporate spy would turn out to be almost as interesting if not more interesting than being a normal P.I. and a little more glamorous. She and Drew officially owned 100% of their company again since Jax went to prison on embezzlement charges. In light of that they basically decided that it was best to start fresh, so they bought a newly constructed skyscraper in the city and started to move their corporate office to Manhattan. The timing was perfect when they did it because it was when they decided to expand and make the company everything they wanted it to be instead of just the media company he bought from her father. They were also here to help Olivia celebrate the new and improved changes to the Metro Court. Since the offices of Aurora moved and the Invader was shut down and the company liquidated she decided to expand the hotel ballroom on the first floor for bigger events and add a grand penthouse suite to the top floors that used to house Aurora media.

It was the grand penthouse suite that she and Drew would be ringing the new year in tonight thanks to the feisty Italian. She was thankful to the woman because the sexual tension between her and Drew has been brewing ever since he came back home. Between spending their time with the kids and all the plans and new moves they were making with Aurora they hadn't had the time to really act on that sexual tension. Tonight was a different story though, the kids were with Monica who wanted to spend the night ringing in the new year with their kids and Jake, Aiden and Leo included, while also giving all three sets of parents the night off for a date night. They agreed because Alice and Tracy were there also so Monica wouldn't be overwhelmed with watching five children alone.

So here they were, standing in the beautiful newly remodeled and expanded ballroom staring in awe at what Olivia had done with the place. She definitely went all out for this party and she even got Ed Sheeran to perform. There was an open bar that everyone was definitely utilizing as much as they were the dance floor. "Looks like this party has been lit for awhile." Drew whispered in her ear with a soft chuckle, making her shiver as they watched everyone drunkenly dance.

"Yeah? Wanna join the booze crew on the dance floor?" She asked as she turned towards him.

"Well, I mean he is singing our song now." He said with a smile when the guitar riff of 'dive' started to play.

"One of them." She retorted with a playful laugh as he pulled her onto the dance floor, twirling her around so that her back was to his front and his hands were on her hips as they swayed sensually from side to side. They danced like that for the entire song just content to be wrapped up in each other's arms. His face nuzzled in her neck just breathing her in and her eyes closed just relishing in his touch. The moment was perfect and well speaking of perfect…Sam squealed when she heard the first note and then Ed's voice came through the microphone to start the song. Drew chuckled softly, this was definitely one of their songs. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands softly toying with the hair at the nape of his neck and she smiled at him with so much love in her eyes that it took his breath away.

He pulled her closer while one hand held her to him and the other moved to cup her cheek. "You are so beautiful." He told her, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. If it was possible, her smile brightened even more and then she kissed him and it felt like heaven.

"I love you Drew." She told him when the kiss broke.

"I love you too." He said before kissing her again.

* * *

_Grand penthouse suite…_

"Oh god!" She moaned as he lifted her legs over his shoulders to get a better angle as his tongue swept through her folds while he ate her out.

They barely made it into the room before he pushed her against the wall, ripped her panties off and dove into her pussy, eating it like a starving man. She had been wet since their kiss on the dance floor and they left after dancing to 'kiss me'. They were only at the party for half an hour before they heard that song and Drew took it literally and kissed her like she wanted to be loved, and didn't stop. As soon as they left the ballroom he kissed her all the way to the private penthouse elevator and as soon as they were in the elevator his hands and lips were all over her. He made her cum against the elevator wall as he fingered her to completion just before the bell indicated that they were there and when it stopped he had the nerve to pull away from her with a smirk, lick his fingers and walk straight into the penthouse before pulling her against him and attacking her with his lips again.

She tasted herself on his tongue and moaned before he pushed her against the wall and starred his current assault on her pussy. Her fingers dug into his scalp as he sucked on her clit. His fingers dug into her ass as he held her to him keeping her as still as possible while he feasted on her. He could never get over how delicious she was, she tasted sweeter than honey. He decided he was gonna make her cum twice with his mouth before he gave her a break, and cum she did. He licked her pussy clean of every single drop of her essence before he kissed his way back up her body sliding her dress up with every inch of skin his lips touched before removing it from her body completely, and leaning in to kiss her again.

"I'll never get tired of the way you taste." He whispered against her lips as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

"You have too many clothes on." She said as he laid her down in the middle of the bed. "I think that it's only fair that you strip for me."

He chuckled. "You what me to strip for you?"

"Yeah. Strip, you've got the moves, I've seen them so don't be scared." She said rising from the bed as naked as the day she was born to go get her phone and connect it to the Bluetooth speaker that the room had.

He just arched his eyebrow as he watched her crawl back onto the bed. "Sam…"

"Uh-Uh, if you want to be inside of me as badly as I want you to be then you will strip, otherwise you can go ease your case of blue balls in the bathroom. I'm sure Olivia has some really good lotion in there." She said with a mischievous smirk.

Drew glared at her playfully before nodding. "You win."

"Good." She smiled as she played Nice and Slow by Usher before leaning back to enjoy the show.

_This is so silly, _he thought as he took off his shoes before turning his back to her and taking a deep breath as the song started to flow through the speakers. He bobbed his head to the intro preparing himself for what he was about to do. As soon as the verse started he turned around and removed his suit jacket as he slowly danced to the rhythm of the music. _Nice and slow just like the song says, _he thought as he moved his body to the music.

Next came his tie, he untied it but didn't remove it completely, not yet, he had plans for his tie tonight. He started to get more comfortable and more into the music as the song continued to play. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off and tossed it to the ground. He walked closer to the bed and knelt on it as he pulled her to the edge by her ankles making her squeal. He rolled his hips in a grinding motion that almost made her wanna stop him before the song was over and just jump him right then, but he still had too many clothes on and she wanted him naked. He unbuckled his belt next and stripped his pants off, leaving him standing in nothing but his boxer briefs and she licked her lips at the way his dick was straining against the fabric.

The anticipation of having him inside of her was starting to overwhelm her and she just wanted to feel something. Before she knew it her hands were all over her own body, one drifting to caress her breasts and the other sliding between the folds of her lower lips. She moaned and watched Drew through heavy eyelids as he finished his strip tease and stood there with his hand on his dick watching her play with herself. He had a look of unbridled lust in his eyes as he watched her fingers move between her folds. There was something so erotic about watching him watch her work herself to an orgasm as he stroked his long, thick, hard dick in front of her. She was so turned on at the thought of cumming with him watching that it didn't take too long before her head was thrown back in ecstasy as her orgasm shuddered through her.

Drew watched her as she came all over her fingers and as soon as she did he moved to the bed and entered her in one smooth thrust. She screamed his name and wrapped her arms and legs around him and he groaned at the feeling of her walls throbbing around him and sucking him in trying to milk him while her nails clawed at his back. It took everything in him not to bust inside of her right then, he paused giving them both a second to pull it together before he pulled out so that only the head was inside of her before slamming back in. This wasn't gonna be nice and slow, neither of them wanted nice and slow tonight. She met each one of his thrusts with her own while he sucked and bit on her neck and she moaned his name with every stroke. Then she flipped him over and rode him like he was a wild bull at a rodeo that she was trying to tame. She clawed his chest up the way she did his back before taking his nipple in her mouth and biting it hard enough to make him grip her hips hard enough to leave hand prints behind. Four positions and three earth shattering orgasms out of Sam later, Drew came so hard that his seed filled her to the brim and then some. Neither one of them had ever cum so much in their lives, they were completely and utterly spent when it was over that they just collapsed. He was still inside of her, and their combined juices were flowing onto the sheets, but neither one of them cared to move at that moment, just content to lay there and breathe.

Drew was the one to move first as he regrettably pulled out of her and went into the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean them off. "You okay?" He asked worriedly as she flinched slightly when he went to wipe between her thighs.

"Yeah, just a little sore, I'm going to need a few hours and a really warm bath before we go anymore rounds, but I'm fine. Just be gentle." She told him reassuringly.

"Okay babe." He finished cleaning them off before going to throw the towel in the used laundry hamper that came with the suite. A few minutes later he was back in the bed with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Happy new year, Drew." She whispered with a kiss on his chest.

Happy new year, Sam." He whispered back and kissed the top of her head. "Hell of a way to bring in the new year huh?" He whispered again.

"Oh most definitely." She answered, smiling at the way his chest vibrates when he laughed. _I'll never get sick of these moments,_ she thought to herself with a yawn.

Drew smiled and held her tighter as he pulled the sheets on top of them. "Goodnight baby." He said softly only to get a reply in nothing but his love's soft snores. He chucked before falling asleep himself, content with the fact that he'd get to fall asleep like this every night for the rest of his life. Two minutes later his eyes shot open as he came to a realization. _Fuck, I didn't get to use my tie..._

_**The End**__. _


End file.
